For the past two months a team consisting of Dr. William Liu, Center director; Dr. Tran Mimh Tung, Vietnamese psychiatrist; Neil Tashima, doctoral candidate at University of California at San Diego; Tuan Quang Pham and six Southeast Asian interviewers have at Camp Pendleton been developing base data regarding the mental health condition of refugees at Camp Pendleton. Of the 50,000 - 60,000 Southeast Asians who have passed through Camp Pendleton by utilizing the multi-stage random sampling technique, 50 Southeast Asian families have been identified. Because of the large extended family system, the sampling group to be interviewed now number over 600 individuals. By utilizing the limited resources of the AAMHRC budget, the budgeted amount for this effort will be exhausted by the end of August due to unexpected delay in the interview process. There will be approximately 200 individuals or 30% of the sampling group yet to be interviewed. It is important to have this base data completed as it relates significantly to the AAMHRC Southeast Asian Refugee proposal. There will be a report prepared by Dr. William Liu on the mental health condition in Camp Pendleton utilizing the data gathering which will be submitted to the National Institute of Mental Health in late October.